Calling
by AbyssfulInsanity
Summary: After Tomas leaves to have his child, Vladimir, Otis is in a loss. He's being hunted by slayers at every turn and D'Ablo just can't seem to leave him alone. He has no one to turn to. After being caught by a group of slayers, being drugged, Otis can only cry out for help in his head. Would that person ever come for him? /triggers in Author's Note.
1. Prologue

**This is my first VT fanfic.**

**Um, the plot's more focused on Otis, his life when Tomas left and before and after Dorian found him and took him 'under his wing'. However, there will be Dorian/Otis after Otis warms up to Dorian.**

**Forewarning, this fanfiction will contain rape, abuse, and torment. Please, if you're going to be uncomfortable with any or all of those tags, I highly recommend you to leave and read something less...dark.**

**But, truly, other than that, do enjoy yourselves.**

* * *

_"A human, Tomas. I understand the need to be loved, but to abandon all of Elysia for a human? That's madness." Otis' brows furrowed, his eyes narrowing, "Where will you go?"_

_"I dare not say." Tomas hissed out towards his younger brother._

_Flinching, the shorter male swallowed harshly, "You don't trust me?"_

_Tomas had held his gaze with Otis' desperate cerulean pools. The raven looked down before shaking his head, "I dare not say."_

_That hurt. His older brother was actually leaving him. For a human. Vikas was still enraged with Otis for what he had done to Nadya. The babe vampire clicked his tongue, "Fine," he hissed out, "go if you must. But don't come running to me when this all comes crashing down upon you."_

_Tomas blinked, his dark eyes looking at the blonde over his shoulder, "Otis..." He clicked his tongue, sighing, "We're brothers, Otis. We always will be."_

* * *

Otis coughed, having his arms held. Crimson splattered along the pavement.

The young vampire's chest heaved. As much as he had learned from Vikas while in Siberia, Otis was still a child. Ever since Tomas left, his life crashed immediately.

_It's dark._

The college teacher's eyes wandered about the alley. He gasped at the sudden force against his ribs. Azure orbs slipped closed, fangs elongated. The only sound that slipped past Otis' lips was a whimper. It was his third broken rib tonight. The vampire felt his supply for oxygen wearing thin. Another mouthful of blood covered the blacktop.

"Where's your precious brother, Otis?"

He didn't answer. The only response the man got from him was a glare. Even he couldn't answer something he didn't know. The Frenchman tried to tug his way from the brutes holding him. It was futile. He yelped at the feeling of his wrist breaking. His cold blue eyes squeezed shut as Otis found himself finally falling to his knees. The man snickered, a cold leather hand reaching out to pick up the blonde's chin. Pants escaped the young vampire's lips, creating warm clouds within the cool air. His eyes narrowed once more. Otis refused to break. Especially in front of the man keeping him like this.

"Lovely face." He snickered, looking at the sapphire hues, "You look so dangerous, when you're-" Otis' eyes widened at the snap of his jaw,"-useless against me. You're nothing but a child, Otis."

Said man swallowed his metallic blood, having it stain his fangs and teeth. His chest heaved before he coughed, managing to speak _somehow_, "I maybe...useless...but, you're...the fool who's...asking asking some...thing that even I...cannot answer, D'Ablo..."

The vampire's grey eyes narrowed before he snapped his fingers. The men dropped Otis, causing him to spit up more blood. The teacher didn't have the time to speak when he was kicked in the ribs. Azure pools widened at the collision. It sent him tumbling to a dumpster. Otis grit his teeth, watching D'Ablo leave. The blonde's shoulders trembled as he found a tear rolling down to his nose.

_"I'm sorry, Tomas."_

Of course his brother wouldn't hear him, but it always soothed Otis when he wouldn't hear a crunch as if a signal of cutting him off.

Otis frowned, feeling a migraine come upon him. He couldn't much take the quiet within his head. It was practically foreign to the babe vampire. After centuries of communicating with Tomas like they used to. It made Otis nuts.

_It's dark_...

The Frenchman felt himself nod off into unconsciousness from lack of blood and feeding.

* * *

_It's so dark..._

A sharp pain ran through Otis' shoulder blade. He gasped, looking back to see a man over him. He face was immediately pressed against the wood.

Wait. Wood?

The vampire panicked, trying to break free. He felt himself becoming more and more tired as he tried. Otis looked back, seeing a needle slip out. His hazy azure hues looked tiredly at the man. He saw the stakes. Slayers. The blonde looked across the room, feeling his eyes slip close. Honestly, to die from a slayer. But, he was out numbered. And whatever the slayer put into his body, surely made Otis weary.

His cheek was slapped, causing the blonde to jolt and look up. The slayers only snickered as they flipped the teacher over. His sapphire pools widened when he felt them draw closer to his body, touching his chest and running their hands up his clothed legs. He shivered, closing his eyes tightly. What was happening? He felt his buckle of his belt beginning to come lose.

Otis let out a choked noise. No. The babe vampire writhed, going into a state of panic. He didn't like where this was going. His still-broken ribs were kicked against. The blonde gasped, his body bucking upwards. Blood splashed from his lips, staining his lips. He panted heavily, feeling his slacks being drawn down. The teacher shuddered, closing his eyes tightly, trying not to make much movement. He wanted to avoid anymore injuries.

He felt his own belt crack against his bare skin of his chest. Otis whimpered, hearing the slayer speak, "Turn." Taking in a shaky breath, the Frenchman turned around on his stomach. His sapphire orbs widened at his hips being yanked up. His rear pressed flushed against the slayer's lips. The blonde buried his face within his arms, biting his lip. He felt throbbing within his gums. His eyes snapped open again, pressing his index finger along-where his fangs should be, but instead, he only felt the soft plush of his gums.

The vampire shuddered, snapping his mouth shut. His lips pressed together, tears filling his eyes. They took his fangs. They'd regrow, certainly, but that was Otis' only ticket to get free. Obviously, these slayers weren't very stupid. Otis sighed shakily. He gasped quickly when his boxers were yanked down. He grit his teeth when his hair was yanked up. He couldn't much talk from his broken jaw, so swearing was impossible to do.

Otis yelped when he felt something push within him roughly. Tears pooled along his tear duct. His hair was yanked on more, getting him to dip his head back. The babe vampire glared up at the man, receiving another harsh tug. Otis nearly choked on the smell of tobacco entering his nose.

"Don't you dare make a noise, vampire."

The other slayers snickered, having their hands trail along Otis' bare body. He shivered, trying to hold back whimpers from the hands on his ribs and the pounding against his hips. It was excruciating. Otis' breath became ragged as he tried to keep himself calm. It hurt. And he was defenseless. Whatever he had swimming through his veins was surely making him weak. The blonde grit his teeth, feeling tears drip on the floor. It was too dark to see anything but shadows. None of them were gentle, not even the rookies. In fact, they seemed to be more forceful.

Having himself reach his climax over six times, the slayers got bored. Tonight. Otis' arms were bound behind his back by handcuffs. He was brought up to his feet. Tiredly, the vampire trudged his way through before being thrown into a closet. He whimpered at the collision against back. He slid down the wall, watching the door close. Having a gag over his mouth, Otis fell to his side, ignoring the pain in his ribs. The Frenchman looked at the crack of light seeping in the closet he lay in. He closed his eyes, bangs overlapping the cerulean hues. His breathing stabled and soon enough, the mythology teacher fell asleep in his new hell-hole.


	2. Silent Pleas of A Broken Vampire

**_Chapter 1: Silent Pleas of a Broken Vampire._**

Otis pressed his forehead against the wood. He had grown used to the punishment over the six years in the hell-hole. He was drugged daily with anti-vampire medicine. A symbol was burned into his shoulder blade. It was what held his strength. The most his drugs did was made him weary. Otis topaz orbs slipped shut, ignoring the pain in his dislocated hips and the pounding-which sent him pressed against the wall. He focused on his older brother and where he could be.

He prayed Tomas was safe and he was happy with his wife and child.

By now, Otis' hair was raggedy and long. His bangs covered his eyes without them falling in front. He didn't bother with it much. Other vampires came, but they didn't last long. Otis, however, was their favorite. Why, he didn't know. The man's shaft was yanked out of him, earning a shudder from the blonde. He suppose he was reaching his climax. The mythology teacher grunted when his hair was yanked upon, getting him to sit up.

His mouth was pried open. His tongue stuck out for the slayer, knowing exactly what he wanted. The vampire closed his right eye, feeling semen spray on his lid. He closed his mouth, lowering his head.

"Swallow it."

Otis closed his left eye, squeezing both of them shut has he swallowed. His Adam's apple bobbed, showing he indeed swallowed the slayer's seed. The babe vampire was picked up by the hair. The blonde grunted, walking with the slayer. He was shoved into his normal closet as there was a knock on the door. The closet door was slammed shut as Otis heard it lock.

He sighed heavily, resting his head back against the wall. Until these men would retire from old age, Otis was trapped. The Frenchman gasped at hearing a sickening snap from outside the closet.

Otis trembled, hearing footsteps ease closer to the closet.

_Please...Please don't open the door!_

* * *

Dorian blinked, his ears twitching at a silent plea for help.

_"S-someone...please-please help me!"_

The copper headed male looked down, his lips pursed. That was Otis' voice. He knew the young vampire's voice from anywhere. The man clicked his tongue, dropping his victim, as she was already dead. Dorian licked his lips, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.

Enrico's son took a deep breath and reached out with his blood, searching for the blonde. He read his thoughts, diligently so Otis wouldn't notice. Chocolate eyes widened at the scene scrawled out in front of him. Dorian clicked his tongue once more, following the trail of Otis' vampiric scent. His nostrils filled with a delicious scent of AB negative. A vampire's fine wine with a fine dinner. His cupid bow lips curled into a sinister smirk.

He whistled quietly, knocking on the door.

_Poor child. Don't worry, young one. Your saviour's here._

Once the door swung open, Dorian's hand immediately reached for the man's throat, choking him. He smirked, "You're tainted." The brunette grabbed the slayer's jaw, snapping his neck to the side. He dropped the man, sighing, "Tainted blood, especially as rare as yours, is a downer for me. I hate the taste of dirtied blood."

Dorian sniffed the air, finding Otis rather quickly. He walked over to the coat closet. He undid the locks, opening the cherry wooden door. The younger looking vampire blinked, looking at the mangled blonde. Otis pinned himself against the wall, whimpering in his gag. His wrists yanked at the cuffs, rubbing them raw. The copper headed male knelt down, pressing his index finger to his own lips.

"Shh, shh, Otis. It's all right now, I'll take you away from here."

Otis shivered, gasping quietly when his gag was undone, revealing small burns along the corners of his mouth. "D-Dorian, what are you doing here?"

The taller male merely smiled, working on the Frenchman's cuffs. Once they were undone, Dorian picked up the blonde, bridal style. Otis yelped from shock. The copper headed male wrapped a long coat around the teacher's body. "Just rest. I'll get you somewhere. Then we'll head back to New York to see father."

Otis kicked his legs, "H-hey! Are you listening to me?! _What are you doing here?!_"

"I'm taking you away from here." Dorian clicked his tongue, darting out of the dark apartment. The younger vampire squeezed his eyes shut tightly, snuggling close to the taller male. His long nails dug into the cloak. His tired sapphire pools squeezed shut tightly from the wind rushing against his face. It didn't take long for the rare-drinker to get to his apartment in Stokerton.

Dorian opened his door, keeping Otis in his other arm, "I was planning on staying longer," he glanced at the blonde, "but, I suppose that will have to change. Father will get a surprise."

He smiled and brushed back Otis' longs bangs, "You'll have to deal with my clothes for now. Let's get you into a shower."

The babe vampire pouted, looking at the man. He sighed heavily, "F-fine..." The Frenchman grumbled, kicking his legs, "Can you put me down now?!"

Dorian blinked, chuckling, "Ah, of course." He placed Otis down, ruffling his messy golden locks. The shorter male puffed his cheeks out, tugging the coat closer to his fragile frame. He looked back at the copper headed male. Otis clicked his tongue, biting his lower lip. The mythology instructor spoke quietly, timidly, "Thank you...f-for saving me, Dorian..."

Said vampire blinked, looking out from his bedroom. He was rooting out some clothes for Otis. The elder chuckled, nodding, "You're welcome, Otis. Can't help it I can hear everyone's thoughts that are nearby."

The younger vampire blushed, looking down, "Of course..." He looked back at Dorian once more, "Where's your bathroom? I'd...really like a shower right now." Anything that was domestic sounded like heaven in Otis' ears. It's been a while since he was treated like a human-being - not that he actually was a human, but the thought still made Otis feel like he was alive. He hadn't felt that since Tomas left him. He was the only one the young vampire had left after the incident with Nadya and Vikas.

He closed his eyes, placing a hand on his head. Another migraine. "Gh-" He blinked when Dorian placed a hand on his shoulder. Otis' topaz pools looked up at the tanned vampire. Mocha eyes looked at the thin man, his lips curled up into a smile. "Shower?"

Struggling through the pounding in his head, Otis nodded, smiling, "Yes...t-thank you, Dorian."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't go out and eat, Otis?"

"It's j-just as I said, Dorian." The blonde looked down, a small blush dusting along his pale cheeks. Otis brought his legs up close to him, "My...my fangs are gone."

Chocolate hues widened. Dorian clicked his tongue, "Tch-those slayers weren't stupid." He looked back at the blonde. He bent down to his height, bending a finger, "Come on, let me see how long they'll be."

"With these drugs in my body, it'll take longer..." Otis sighed heavily, putting his legs back down. He opened his mouth, exposing the missing fangs. The tips were slightly pushing through his gums. Dorian tilted his head to the side, examining the man's mouth. The brunette smiled and nodded, "Perhaps some bloodwine will do you well when we get back to New York. I'm sure father will be happy to see you."

* * *

"Dorian, I look ridiculous!"

The vampire laughed softly, tugging at the blonde's dainty hand, "You're fine, Otis."

The Frenchman pouted as the two walked into the airport in Stokerton. He kept close to Dorian, having his hair put into a ponytail and put over his shoulder. While the Keeper was getting their tickets, Otis kept his gaze down on the floor. He felt so uneasy with Dorian. He knew the kind of man he was. He met him one time when he met Enrico.

* * *

_"He's got a lovely face, Vikas."_

_Tomas must have heard Dorian when he dared to take a step into V-Bar. He hissed snatching his little brother away from the copper headed male. "You keep your distance from him, Dorian. I'll snap your neck if you don't."_

_Vikas placed a hand on Tomas' shoulder, getting the raven to calm down. Otis was completely confused. Who was this man? Why did Tomas hate him? Curious and terrified sapphire pools glanced around the vampire bar. He felt his chin being picked up. His blue eyes met with Dorian's brown._

_The taller vampire smiled, studying the infant vampire. Dorian tilted his head, "I do wonder if you looked this alluring when you were a human."_

_Otis grit his teeth, backing away from the brunette. He bumped into his brother, having hands placed on his small shoulders. His brows furrowed as Otis brushed his bangs from his eyes, still looking at the Keeper. Who _was_ he?!_

* * *

Otis blinked, feeling a piece of paper tap upon his head. He looked up, taking a gentle hold of the ticket. He smiled sheepishly, "Thank you."

Dorian nodded, holding out a hand. "It leaves in about twenty minutes. We better get going. I need to get my suitcase on board."

Hesitantly, the mythology teacher nodded. He took raised his hand, gently grasping the warm hand with his chilled. Otis stood up, almost falling into the brunette. He caught himself, along with Dorian's gentle hands on his shoulders. The blonde panted heavily, looking at the tiled floor, "Gh-sorry. Just...not used to working my legs so much."

He sighed heavily, gripping onto the elder's sleeve. He rested his head upon his shoulder, getting his weak legs to work properly. Six years of abuse and brutal rape scarred Otis. He wasn't capable of moving instead of getting in and out of the closet to played with more. The most he did with his legs was crawl along the floor to act like an animal for the slayers. It sickened him. Dull blue eyes narrowed, looking at the ground. It was his fault for being vulnerable to D'Ablo, willing himself to become unconscious within an alleyway. Anyone and anything could have saw him. And it just happened to be slayers.

Otis sighed heavily, keeping close to Dorian. His bangs covered his dark azure pools. His stomach growled quietly, earning a blush. The blonde looked away from the taller male's questioning look. He elbowed the brunette when he heard him snicker. He huffed, handing the ticket to the attendant when she ask for them.

The woman blushed at both the vampires. Otis looked down, sighing softly. Honestly, to not have people stare at him was simply impossible - whether it be a good thing or a bad thing. The Frenchman blinked when he was tugged along by Dorian. He grunted and tried his hardest to keep up with his week legs. He's known for a long while why he was always targeted and looked upon.

* * *

_"Vampires are naturally made to look attractive, Otis. It's how we attract our meals."_

_The infant vampire blinked, looking at his brother while Vikas' drudge was wrapping a bandage around his head._

_"That's probably what attracted those slayers to you. Normally a slayer would be able to see past it, even the rookies." Tomas' eyes narrowed, "But, you're different. Surely even you've noticed you look different than from your past life."_

_Otis blinked once more, his lips curling into a frowned, "Indeed I do, what does this have to do anything? You just said vampires are made to look attractive."_

_"I did, you're right. But I've also said you're different." The noir sighed heavily, "You stand out, Otis. I could call you many things and you'd faint before I'm done saying all them. You've even attracted some of the vampires around here."_

_The blonde flinched, his cheeks dusting a rosy pink. He looked away once the drudge had finished his bandages, "I-is that a bad thing?"_

_Tomas shrugged, "Not necessarily, but it's not..._**_normal_**_." He sighed heavily, sitting next to his little brother, "All I'm saying is this, Otis, I want you to look out for yourself. You're capable of attracting a lot of our own species and human slayers." He looked at the younger vampire, "Please, because I can't promise you I'm going to be around all the time. You're just lucky Vikas and I heard your pleas."_

_Otis sighed heavily, giving a nod, "Yes, I'll do my best to look out for myself."_

* * *

Getting to their seats, Dorian let Otis sit by the window, knowing it's been a while since he's seen a scenery.

The younger male smiled, thanking him. As much as he'd like to enjoy his scenery, he had already began to drift off into a slumber.

Seeing this, Dorian had to laugh. He brushed the golden strands away from the Frenchman's closed eyes. He placed his coat atop of his body, hoping it'd keep Otis warm as they traveled to New York.

* * *

New York was busy as always. Otis was being shoved here and there, seeing as he was the smallest out of most people around.

He grunted, keeping a tight grip on Dorian. He didn't want to lose track of him. The last thing Otis had on his mind was to be found by slayers again.

Finally getting a cab, Dorian helped Otis get in before sliding in himself. He told the cabbie to take him to his father' Vampire Bar. Otis sighed heavily, resting his head against the window. His tired sapphire pools looked outside, examining his scenery. He watched all the people they passed by with a blank expression plastered onto his face. The mythology teacher grunted when the taxi came to an abrupt stop. Knowing the streets of New York, Otis waited for Dorian to get out before sliding over onto his side. A strong, warm hand helped him out as he found it hard to do with his hips. The shorter male looked up an apologetic look on his face. He hated feeling so weak.

The Keeper merely smiled before ruffling his hair. He paid the cabbie and grabbed his bag with one hand, grabbing Otis' with the other. "Come on, let's go see father before we can head back to my apartment." A small blush flourished the Frenchman's cheeks before he forced himself to keep up with Dorian, "All right."

Entering the bar, Otis looked around, the smell of bloodwine running thick through his nostrils. Before they could get to the counter, Enrico was already rushing over to give his son a large hug. Both Otis' and Dorian's hands her separated and the blonde took a small step back.

"Dorian, you weren't supposed to be back until another week!" The Italian's smile was large, obviously happy to see his son return early.

The brunette smiled, "Plans changed. Though, I'm glad I got to surprise you."

Otis smiled softly, playing with the ends of his hair. He tried his hardest to seem like everything was okay with him and allowed Enrico to see his son.

As if noticing him by the simple smile, the owner of V-Bar looked at the timorous man, "Who is this?"

Finally, noticing his bangs were in the way, the babe vampire flinched. He brushing his bangs to the side, smiling, "Hello, Enrico."

Said vampire blinked before walking over to the blonde. He studied him diligently. Otis stood there, a confused and awkward look in his eyes. The Italian pursed his lips before blinking. His expression looked surprised and yet, he looked worried, "Otis?"

The Frenchman smiled once more, nodding, "I know, I must not look the best right now."

"What in the world happened to you?" Enrico's voice was almost loud enough for everyone to here. Otis flinched and lowered his hands while hushing the man. He looked up at him, "I'd...appreciate if we talked about it somewhere else. I'm too weak to use telepathy at the moment."

Dorian frowned, "How about we head in the back?"

The shortest of the three looked up at the brunette. He nodded slowly, "I'd...appreciate that."

Enrico nodded as well, telling the bartender they'd return and to keep serving customers.

* * *

Sitting down, Otis winced at his hips. It caused Dorian to give him a worried glance.

The mythology teacher sighed heavily, "I do apologize for never making it around withing the past six years or even talking telepathically with you, Enrico." He frowned, "These past six years...I've..." He sighed shakily, running a hand through his hair, "Well, let's start off when Tomas left-"

Otis clenched his hands into tight fists, "When Tomas left, it was a blur. However, I remember D'Ablo always bantering me on where Tomas was. He'd do anything to get his ways." He frowned, "From lack of feeding, I suppose he found me and decided to pry at me more. My body...couldn't take it and I passed out." Dull azure pools looked between his feet before looking back up at the Italian man, "When I came to, I found my face buried in wood and my entire back felt numb. I was drugged and in a room full of slayers." The blonde swallowed heavily, "I was expecting myself to be killed, since I was already weak enough for them to do so. But, I suppose they had other plans."

A tear found its way past Otis' right eye as his eyes averted to the ground, "For the past six years I've been drugged...abused, and raped..." His tired eyes closed, "That's why I look so raggedy and that's my my fangs are gone." He sighed, "And, that's why I'm wincing a lot when I move my legs or sit down. My hips are dislocated from the brutal rape I've received just over the past week."

Dorian blinked, "You should have told me...allow me to fix them."

Otis shook his head, "That can wait right now, I can suffer through it." The brunette frowned, "Would you at least want some bloodwine?"

Enrico stood up immediately, not allowing Otis to speak. The Frenchman tried to stop his friend, but it was already too late. A small blush flourished his cheeks at the Italian's worried expression. He frowned, looking back at the ground. He glanced at Dorian before sighing, "Sorry for getting you into this mess-"

"It's fine. I want you to be safe and most likely being here is the only way." Dorian smiled weakly, "I'll cut back on my diet until you can go out and eat from the source again."

* * *

After ten glasses of bloodwine, Otis forced himself to stop, not wanting to have too much.

Dorian smiled and thanked his father, "I should probably get him back into my apartment." He looked down at Otis, "I'll relocate your hips and perhaps tomorrow we can get you a haircut."

Blinking, the blonde nodded slowly, standing up. He winced at his hips and huffed, "All right." The Frenchman blinked at the held out hand. He sighed, taking it. He knew he was going to need to keep up with Dorian if they were walking.

"Ah," Otis looked back at Enrico, smiling, "thank you for the company and bloodwine, Enrico. It was _very_ much appreciated."

* * *

"Gh-" Otis winced, closing his eyes while his hips relocated.

He grunted and fell back against the cushions of the couch. He was half awake when Dorian brushed his bangs back. Azure hues blinked tiredly at the outstretched hand. He grunted and took it. Otis stood up, wincing at his sore hips. He followed the copper headed male tiredly. He tried not to drag his feet - he failed miserably.

Dorian chuckled and turned on his lights, bringing Otis to his bed. He undid his sheets, pulling them down. He gestured the college instructor to lay down, "I want you to have the bed, all right? I'll take the pull out. You need the bed more than I do."

A small dust of pink brushed its way along the shorter vampire's cheeks. He looked up, "Are you sure? I don't mind laying on the couch. It's better than a floor."

The brunette tugged Otis on the bed, "Come on, it's not like me to be kind, take advantage of it."

The Frenchman grunted, absently sighing with content. He closed his eyes, immediately curling up in a ball against the soft mattress. Otis smiled, already beginning to nod off into slumber.

Dorian blinked, laughing softly. He tucked the smaller male into his bed, brushing his bangs from his closed eyes.

_"Bonne Niutt, Otis."_


	3. His Safety

**Author's Note: I've been silent throughout the Prologue and Chapter One. I'm sorry, I do read reviews it's just sometimes I'm too lazy to reply from time to time. However, here's an author's note for the reviewers.**

**shinoaburame379: I am utterly pleased you have enjoyed the Prologue and Chapter One. And in fact, since Otis was (and still kind of is) a baby vampire, Tomas was being a brother and protecting him. Vikas and Tomas knew that Dorian can be cunning. However, Otis had no idea. I hope that clears some things up. Why do think D'Ablo's always around~? /fails to wink. But yes, I made Otis a little special in the looks so it'd kind of explain why people (even Sylvia and Chelsea.) went gaga over his looks. I could be more descriptive, but I'm not going to make this worse than it already is pfft.**

**The Lesbian Prince: I'm glad you like it sweetheart and I know I'm getting you more into Vladimir Tod with descriptions on Dorian because I know you enjoy people that are batshit crazy~ and I'm making Otis truly OoC, but he's going through a lot as we both know since I give you snippets from time to time. Hopefully, you'll enjoy Auntie Heather's series of Vlad like I do.**

**Anyways, this is going to be a more ****_mellow_**** chapter. It's also a little short than normally. School is bugging me lately and midterms are coming up. But, I promise to make the next chapter longer. It'll contain some panicky Otis, a protective Dorian, the whole lot.**

**ALSO-**

**I already decided to make a sequel to this fanfiction. It'll be more during the plot line of Eleventh Grade Burns since that's the only book Dorian was in (sadly). I won't say much about it, since I've barely started this story and there's rarely anything to talk about since you guys don't know much about it yet. The story's still progressing so, perhaps later on I'll start to explain it a _little_ but not onto a full out description about it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: His Safety.**_

Azure pools opened tiredly. Otis sat up in bed, yawning. He blinked at the sight. It was unfamiliar.

The vampire gasped, almost rushing out of bed. He whimpered at the sharp pain wrapping around his hips. The Frenchman collapsed on the bed he was in, tears screaming at his tear duct. He blinked when the door was opening. In a state of panic, Otis closed his tightly.

There was a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing him to whimper again.

"Otis, Otis, it's all right. It's just me."

Peeling an eyelid open, the college instructor, blinked at his sight. He sat up slowly, looking at the brunette, "Dorian...?"

Said vampire nodded, "Yes, it's me. Are you all right?"

The blonde nodded slowly, placing a gentle hand on his head. He sighed heavily before laying back down. His cerulean pools looked at the man before him. He parted his lips, questioning, "What time is it?"

"Sixteen hundred hours." Dorian smiled, "You've been asleep since last night, I came up to check on you. I was getting nervous since you're a college teacher in Stokerton."

Otis nodded, closing his eyes once more, "Sorry, I've been exhausted and feeling a mattress against my body made me sleep easier." He could recall all the times he tried to sleep throughout the day whilst the slayers worked. He found himself being beaten for moving too much within the closet.

Dorian only nodded, "I understand." He smiled, brushing Otis' bangs from his sapphire orbs, "Can I see how your fangs are doing?"

Blinking, the Frenchman nodded. He opened his mouth, showing his fangs. They were still only protruding slightly from his gums. The copper headed male pursed his lips. He sighed heavily and nodded, "Until those drugs wear off, your going to be drinking bloodwine for a while."

Otis nodded, "When I'd be drugged daily, they'd take two months for them to be "dangerous". Perhaps they'll come in much sooner." He sighed, "I'm hoping."

As much as Otis enjoyed bloodwine, he truly missed drinking warm blood from the source.

Dorian blinked. He smiled, "Why not brush your hair and I'll cut it, all right?"

The shorter vampire nodded, he sat up slowly, putting his long hair over his shoulder.

* * *

Otis closed his eyes, lips pursing. He grunted when the blow dryer brushed his bangs away.

The young vampire blinked the hair dryer was turned off. Azure pools opened looking at the brunette.

Dorian blinked, smiling, "It tried to get it cut like when we first met." He hadn't seen Otis since then, really.

The shorter male blinked himself, "Oh, that's fine."

The copper headed male brought the college instructor to the bathroom. Otis blinked at his reflection. Since when did Dorian become an expert at cutting hair?

He blinked, "When did you start cutting hair?"

Dorian shrugged, "Saved money so I started cutting my own."

The mythology teacher pursed his lips. He nodded, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hold still."

Otis blinked at the older vampire's words. He stopped all movements as he learned how to be obedient over six years.

Cold metal brushed against the blonde's pale skin. Hearing the snipping of Dorian's scissors made the Frenchman blink.

The brunette's tan finger swiped against Otis' cheek. He smiled, placing the scissors down, "There you go."

The college instructor looked up at the taller vampire, a brow arching.

Dorian chuckled, "Missed a piece." His chocolate pools blinked, "Are you hungry at all?"

Otis was about to say no when his stomach disagreed out loud. Embarrassed, cobalt eyes widened as the teacher's cheeks flourished a rosy pink.

The copper headed male quirked a brow. He tilted his head to the side. Dorian chuckled, "Take that as a yes?"

The college instructor turned his head. He huffed, "Shut up, Dorian." Oris blinked when he was gently tugged along into the large kitchen. The brunette reached up for a bottle of bloodwine. He grabbed a wine opener, uncorking the bottle. If Otis had his fangs, they'd be elongated already.

Dorian smiled, pouring a glass for the shorter vampire. He held it out the Frenchman. Hesitantly, the babe vampire took it, giving a quiet thank you in response for the wine.

Otis sipped at the lukewarm, spiced blood. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. The blonde sighed heavily, sitting down. He was exhausted. His bangs were brushed back, causing him to flinch. He blinked, looking up at the brunette. He merely smiled at Dorian, taking another sip.

The elder chuckled, a brow quirking. He shook his head, stepping back, "If you want to go back to sleep then, I won't stop you." He shrugged, "Father will most likely want to see me during your slumber."

The college instructor nodded, "All right, I think...I may do that."

The Keeper nodded, "Thar's fine I want you to sleep to get your energy back up. " He chuckled, "Be a shame if you slept during a hunt."

Otis glared, a small blush dusting his cheeks, "You shut your mouth, all right?" He huffed and placed the rib of his glass along his chapped lips, "Just..."

Dorian laughed softly, "I'm teasing, Otis. Relax a little, all right?"

Said vampire puffed his cheeks out, looking at the light brown eyes the taller male possessed. He grunted and looked away, "Still, shut up."

* * *

Otis sighed heavily in content. He sunk into the bathtub, nose barely above water.

It wasn't like him to take baths. However, he couldn't last standing up in a shower.

He was too exhausted.

The blonde pushing himself up, his back leaning against the tub. Otis looked out the window, watching everyone pass by. Humans, slayers, vampires - the whole lot. The Frenchman chuckled to himself. His cobalt blue eyes closed before opening them slowly.

He glances at the door, knowing a knock was coming, "Yes?"

Dorian didn't open the door. He didn't want to startle Otis, "Father's here. So, when you're done, just be expecting."

The mythology teacher blinked. He nodded slowly, ignoring the fact Dorian couldn't see his gesture, "All right. I'll be out soon. Give me five minutes."

The Keeper nodded, "Take your time. I just got back."

* * *

Otis walked out of the bathroom shivering at the change of temperature from the warm water he was just in, to the tile on his feet.

The Frenchman made his way into the living room, blinking at the two vampires talking within the kitchen.

_"Father, he's **terrified**!"_

_"I understand, Dorian, but I'm worried he'll attract slayers, you heard how his life was!"_

_"Which is exactly why I'm keeping him around! D'Ablo isn't going to touch him when I'm around!"_

Azure pools looked down. He shouldn't have come out of the bathroom.

_"Dorian, son, I am just worried for you-"_

Chocolate pools narrowed, Dorian cutting off his father, "Well, you don't need to be."

Otis stepped back, frowning.

The Keeper's brows furrowed. He stepped out immediately, startling the college teacher. He stared at the smaller male, "How much did you hear?"

The blonde opened his mouth, about to say something, but he slowly shut it instead. Dorian frowned, "Otis, _how much did you hear_?"

"That Enrico's worried about you with me being here." Otis sighed heavily, running his fingers through his golden locks, His sapphire orbs lowering to the tile, "Honestly, leaving isn't a problem for me."

He's been like this for six years. The darkness was always welcomed to Otis. The babe vampire gave a half-hearted shrug, "I'll find a way."

Before the Frenchman stepped back to walk away, a gentle hand caught his wrist. He flinched, looking up at the copper headed male. His blue eyes locking with Dorian's brown.

The Prophecy Keeper frowned, "Hey, I'm not letting you leave, looking like this, nor am I letting D'Ablo find you, Otis!"

Dorian knelt down to his level, hands now on his shoulders. He pressed his forehead against Otis', earning a flinch in response. "Listen to me, I promised myself I'd take care of you. Now, I know you say you don't _need_ my help, but that's not going to change _anything_." He smiled, "Because I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here, with you for as long as you'd like."

Otis blinked, looking at the brunette. It had to be a lie, right? Dorian wasn't the kind of person to care. He was a complete sadist! But, Otis found himself in believing his words. The shorter man nodded slowly.

He was...

The mythology teacher looked down, hiding the tears lurking in his cerulean pools.

He was _safe_ here,

Dorian gently wrapped his arms around the blonde's small waist, bringing him close. Otis gasped quietly, looking at the taller male. His arms hesitantly wrapped around the Keeper's torso. He sniffled, nodding again.

_Wasn't he?_

Otis' long nails dug into the brunette's back. His voice cracked, shoulders trembling.

"Okay..."


End file.
